This invention relates to a refrigerator having a pressure equilibrium apparatus, more particularly to a refrigerator having a pressure equilibrium apparatus which equalizes pressure inside and outside of the refrigerator to facilitate a subsequent opening of the refrigerator door.
A conventional refrigerator comprises a cabinet which forms a body, and door(s) which is/are hingedly mounted at the front side of the cabinet. Further, a gasket having a magnet therein is provided at the door for sealing the gap between the door and the cabinet. After the door is closed, a cooling fan adjacent to an evaporator is operated to pull the inside air of the compartment toward the evaporator. Because the exchanged air is at a lower temperature, the pressure of the air is relatively lowered. That creates a pseudo vacuum in the inside of the compartment. Owing to the pressure difference inside and outside of the compartment additional force corresponding to the pressure difference is required to open the door, which is one problem of the conventional refrigerator.
Meanwhile, the door opening apparatus of a refrigerator, which is operated by foot, is described in Korean Utility Model Publication No.1989 - 3103. In Fig.10 herein, a pushing bar 2 is provided with its lower portion hinged by shaft 3, in the side wall 1 of the refrigerator. The lower end 3" of the pushing bar 2 supported by the spring 5 is fitted in the fixing portion 7 formed under the footing 6. The upper end 3' of the pushing bar 2 pushes the gasket 4' of the door 4 to open the door. However, a spacious volume is lost due to the necessity to provide the apparatus in the lower portion of the refrigerator. During production the installation of many parts is required and that increases the manufacturing steps.
Further, another conventional apparatus for opening the door without additional force is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,730. The apparatus eliminates the difference between the indoor and the outdoor pressure. To open the door, a user grips the latch of the door and the lip of the latch lifts away a portion of the gasket from the contact strip to form an opening. Through the opening the outside air flows into the inside of the refrigerator. That achieves the pressure balance outside and inside of the refrigerator, thereby permitting ease for opening the door. However, the apparatus still has a danger of breaking the gasket by the lip of the latch, and requires additional force for operating the latch to open the door which gives an inconvenience to the user.